


Sleepwalk with Me

by AbandonStructure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Facebook Stalker, Fun, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I went for a three mile walk and this is what I came up with, Music, Pack Dynamics, Protective Pack, Sleepwalking, my upstairs neighbor is exercising at 2 am and I can't find my ear plugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonStructure/pseuds/AbandonStructure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets a girl. The Pack gets overprotective and Scott is totally being hypocritical because compared to him, Stiles track record is stellar. His girlfriend's never tried to kill anybody. At least consciously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Girl

Class was about to start and Stiles was stuck standing because there was a complete stranger in his seat. Asleep.

“Just wake her up,” Scott instructed for the umpteenth time, glancing towards the front where Coach Finstock was seriously involved in a game of something. “Better you than Finstock.”

“But she looks so peaceful,” Stiles replied, grimacing slightly as he gave her shoulder a tentative poke.

She mumbled something under her breath, rolling away from the touch and sliding completely out of the seat to crash on the floor.

“Wasn’t me,” Stiles held up his hands to illustrate his innocence while the girl on the ground made the strangest noise. Amazingly, she appeared to still be asleep.

“Stilinski!” Finstock actually frowned as he glanced up to see Stiles just standing there. “Take a seat already.”

Stiles glanced at the newly freed seat longingly before sighing and retreating to one of the empty seats at the back of the room. It’s not like he and Scott have never not sat next to each other, but Stiles really preferred being around someone who appreciated his awesomeness, which, sadly, was not the majority of the school.

Finstock stood, opening his mouth to start the glass then frowning when he noticed the empty seat.

“Who sits there?” he asked, frowning at the rest of the students who kind of looked at each other before Danny pointed wordlessly to the floor. Finstock took a step to the right, peering around the line of students to finally spot the girl on the floor.

“For cripes sake,” he muttered. “What is she doing?”

“Uh, it appears that she’s sleeping,” Stiles pipes in, adding a belated, “Sir.”

“I can see that, Stilinski. But why is she on the floor?” Stiles pursed his lips and tried with all his might to fight his natural inclination to answer any and all questions, and failed with a spectacular sigh.

“Because that’s where she landed?” Finstock glared at him before he walked over to the girl, toeing her with his shoe much to the general disbelief of the student body.

“Dude,” someone muttered. “Did he just kick the new girl?”

Stiles could already see the rumors spreading. ‘Dude, Mr. Finstock totally beat up the new chick during homeroom.’

“Hey,” Finstock leaned over finally, giving the girl a awkward pat on her shoulder. “Wake up.”

The girl grunted again, rolling away from Finstock with a pout, which left him crouched there, staring at her with confusion.

Everybody could see him gathering his breath, preparing to yell or something, when there was a sudden blast of the ringtone for ‘I Love Rock n’ Roll’ and the girl woke up.

“Cleveland!” She yelled, sitting upright and staring at nothing. 

“Geezus,” Finstock stumbled backwards, just barely managing to keep from falling on his ass as he continued to stare at the girl.

“Oh.” She blinked, rubbing at her face before glancing over at Finstock’s feet, following them upwards until she reached his face. “Where am I?”

Somebody snickered in the quiet.

“Greenberg, so help me God,” Finstock glared at the boy in question before frowning down at the girl. “Better question: who are you?”

“Olivia,” she replied, gaining a little more alertness as she blinked up at him. “You’re not my dad.”

“Thank God,” Finstock shook his head, pretty much done with the whole situation. “Take a seat.”

Oliva frowned at his back, but obediently clamored upright to slide back into her seat.

“Olivia Gordon?” Finstock frowned as he reached his desk, poking up a piece of paper that was lying on top of the attendance book that he very obviously hadn’t noticed.

“Me,” Olivia held up her hand and Finstock eyed her again. 

“Right. Where are you from again?”

“New Zealand,” she replied. Finstock squinted at her.

“Is that near Fresno?” Olivia opened her mouth, shutting it just as quick when Scott subtly shook his head at her.

“Close enough,” she replied, settling back in her seat.

“Welcome, then.” Finstock launched into morning announcements which was cue for students to engage in a variety of other activities.

Stiles stared at the back of the new girls head, appreciating the unique way in which she’d made her entrance and wondering if she had a boyfriend. He wasn’t worried whether or not he was her type – he was Stiles. Stiles could be anybody’s type if he wanted but right now he just wanted to be the new girls type.

She seemed fun.

 *~*

“Dude,” Scott smacked him in the shoulder the second they were released.

“First off, ow,” Stiles glared at Scott. “And secondly, why did you do that?”

“New girl,” Scott gestured down the hall where she’d disappeared. “You…like her.”

“Yeah? So? I’m a teenage boy, Scott, she’s a teenage girl. I happen to be attracted to teenage girls.”

“She’s new,” Scott repeated, which was annoying. Stiles was the King of Rambling, but Scott was the Queen of Vague. 

“And?” Stiles prompted.

“And Allison was the last new girl and you saw how that turned out,” Scott hissed. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Good God man – just because you’re ex-girlfriend shoots people for fun doesn’t mean new girl does. Don’t foist your relationship issues onto my potential relationship. Issues. Ish.” Because technically it wasn’t a relationship if new girl didn’t agree to it being a relationship. Well, it could be, but that would be stalking and Stiles knew, from being the son of the sheriff as well as the victim of said activity, that stalking was ba-ad.

“And besides, she’s from New Zealand. They have hobbits and tree people there – not werewolves. And since neither one of us is a hobbit or a tree, I think we’re safe.”

Scott was scowling by now which just made Stiles smile.

“Cheer up,” he patted Scotts cheek lovingly, ignoring the resulting growl of irritation. “Maybe she has a sister.”

“Stiles!”

 (-_-)a

Scott and Stiles settled themselves at their usual table, or rather their new usual table. Rather than make Allison find another place to sit, Scott had made the first move. It was a gentlemanly gesture that had earned him a faint smile before she’d ducked her head. Since they really were broken up this time and not just pretending, there was no peering longingly at each other this time around.

“Seen the new girl yet?” Jackson asked, sitting down across from them. “Danny says –“

“I heard Finstock beat up the new chick,” Erica plopped her butt down next to Scott, crunching on an apple while Boyd and Isaac shuffled onto the bench next to her.

“He toed her,” Lydia corrected, taking her place next to Jackson and interrupting his scowling at Erica by running a hand over his shoulder, the two of them smiling softly at each other.

“Is that a weird sexual position I’ve never heard of?” Isaac asked, face the picture of innocence. Boyd snorted next to him while Jackson shot him a dirty look.

“She fell asleep on the floor,” Stiles stated. “Finstock was just trying to wake her up.”

“Gross,” Erica wrinkled her nose. “Why would anybody want to do that?”

Scott cleared his throat and gave Stiles a pointed look.

“What?” Stiles stared at him blankly which just made Scott glare harder. “Okay, so I sort of knocked her out of her seat. But it wasn’t intentional! I swear!”

“That was you?” Stiles whirled around to face the speaker, mouth open as his brain struggled to come up with a witty and enticing reply.

“Yes?” He finally managed, blinking up at the girl in question. “But it totally was not on purpose. I poked you and you kind of just…slid down. Like a snake.”

Olivia stared at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed as she cocked her head to the side.

“Huh,” she chewed on her bottom lip for a second, already turning away. “I was wondering how that happened.”

“You’re beautiful,” Stiles called out after her, pouting when she didn’t seem to register the compliment. He sighed as he turned back around, reaching for a fry only to clue in to the dead silence at the table.

“What?” He asked, stuffing the fry in his mouth as he glanced around at all the staring people. “You’re acting like this is an abnormal occurrence. Which it isn’t. I’ve totally done that to Lydia for years.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes in warning and Stiles rolled his eyes at him. Lydia and Jackson were together – he got that. They were deeply, madly, and totally in love. That didn’t mean Stiles was any more respectful of their relationship now than he had been before. Jackson would never be good enough for Lydia – no contest.

“She’s the new girl,” Erica pointed out as Stiles continued eating.

“And?” Stiles prompted, glancing up and catching sight of her expression. “Oh geez – please tell me you’re not going to pull the Allison argument.”

“The school doesn’t exactly have a stellar track record,” Boyd pointed out.

“Yeah, crazy principal, crazy teacher, crazy students,” Isaac listed.

“Harris isn’t crazy,” Stiles felt obligated to point out. “He’s just an asshole.”

“I was talking about Allison’s mom,” Issac pointed out drolly. “And Finstock.”

“Finstock’s normal crazy, though,” Scott pointed out gamely. “He’s not, like, psycho. He’s just weird.”

“Like the new girl,” Stiles supplied.

“Yes, exactly – what? Wait – no. Stiles!” Scott frowned at Stiles again. “Stop doing that.”

“Seriously?” Jackson glanced between the two of them, his disgust palatable. 

“What are you talking about?” Danny asked, sitting down on the other side of Lydia.

“Porn,” Stiles supplied that same time Scott said, “National Geographic.”

“Porn in National Geographic,” Stiles elaborated. Danny’s eyebrows arched but he appeared to accept this explanation.

“So,” Stiles smiled at Danny, who leaned back slightly, not exactly intimidated by wary of Stiles and that particular smile. “What do you think of the new girl?”

Danny waited a few moments to make sure Stiles wasn’t going to take the question in a more awkward direction before finally answering.

“She’s alright,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Weird, though. I had English with her. The teacher asked her to introduce herself and she gave a five minute speech about Murphy’s Law.”

“Interesting,” Stiles perked up. “Tell me more.”

“It was weird,” was Danny’s only reply as he gave Stiles his usual look of disbelief.

“See? Not crazy, just weird,” Stiles peered around the cafeteria, trying to locate the girl.

“Stiles, this is serious,” Scott slapped his shoulder to get his attention. “Now is really not the time to be looking at girls.”

“What kind of teenage boy are you?” Stiles asked, fixing Scott with a look of disbelief. “Every time is a good time to be looking at girls.”

“Porn doesn’t count,” Erica chimed in, causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

“Right, because that’s what I meant.” Stiles shook his head, glancing to the side and blinking when he caught sight of Allison smiling at the new girl. “Uh, oh.”

“What?” Scott tried to follow his gaze by Stiles quickly turned so he was looking straight ahead, which happened to mean he was looking straight at Jackson.

“Jackson! My man – nice shave,” he complimented. Boyd snorted again and Isaac rolled his eyes in exasperation at Stiles apparent inability to be normal for five seconds.

“She’s sitting with Allison,” Scott stated, interrupting any retort that Jackson could come up with. Stiles winced but made it a point to casually glance over.

“Is she? Isn’t that nice? My potential girlfriend with your ex-girlfriend. Somebody should take a picture.”

“Seriously,” Jackson’s mouth twisted with disgust as he stared at Stiles. “Do you ever shut up? Or think?”

“I try to avoid both,” Stiles replied. “However, don’t let my abstinence prevent you from partaking.”

Jackson sneered and Danny shook his head while Lydia sighed.

“There is such a thing as normal people, you know,” she informed the whole table.

“Not in Beacon Hills,” Isaac replied.

“What are you guys talking about?” Danny asked.

“The intricacies of social interaction amongst today’s youth,” Stiles answered absently, watching the new girl carefully. She didn’t look crazy, which was always a plus. Granted, Allison didn’t look crazy but that hadn’t stopped her from going batshit and stabbing Isaac all those months ago. For which she had never apologized.

Isaac wasn’t really one for holding grudges, but Stiles was keeping this one warm for him. Allison had gone loony-tunes on them and the least she could do was apologize. 

“So what are they talking about?” Stiles asked, turning to look at Scott.

“How the hell would I know?” Scott asked, jerking his head towards Danny, who was frowning down at his macaroni. “They’re all the way over there and we’re over here.”

“Right.” Stiles blinked at Scott before smiling brightly. “I guess somebody should go over and find out?”

“Stiles!” A chorus of protests echoed behind him but Stiles ignored them, dodging Scotts grasping hands as he darted across the cafeteria and slid into the seat across from Allison.

“Hi,” he greeted Allison with a biting smile. “Introduce me to your friend?”

“Stiles,” Allison blinked at him, more surprised by his abrupt arrival than put off. Her gaze instinctively traveled over to the packs table, connecting with Scott’s frowning face and taking in the general tension of everyone else before dropping to the table top.

“Uh, this is Olivia,” Allison motioned to the girl. Stiles pasted his most charming smile on as he turned to face the girl.

“Hello. I’m…”

“Stiles,” Olivia interrupted, smiling at him. “I know. I heard.”

“Right.” Stiles didn’t let the interruption deter him. “So, you’re from New Zealand.”

“Yep.” Olivia was still smiling, which was a good sign. It wasn’t even strained.

“Would that be the country or some other mysterious location that I know nothing about?”

“The country,” Olivia’s eyes were a mesmerizing shade of brown that had Stile’s thoughts derailing for half a second.

“Right. So where’s your accent?” He recovered.

“I only lived there for a year,” she replied. “My mom is a marine biologist. She moved to Australia and I moved back here to live with my dad.”

“Ah – parents divorced?”

“Polygamists,” Olivia deadpanned back. Stiles eyebrows arched in surprise.

“Seriously?” He asked, duly impressed by the creativity of even just the idea.

“No,” Olivia grinned. “Divorced. Turns out my mom’s more interested in whales than my dad.”

“Which isn’t awkward in the least,” Stiles couldn’t keep his eyes from straying to Allison, wondering if she was going to make some comment on bestiality now. He felt a wave of disappointment when she kept her mouth shut. It was all he could do not to comment on now being the appropriate time for those thoughts as opposed to when they’re trying to find a book.

“So, are you new to town or have you been here before?”

“Totally new,” Olivia’s eyes were twinkling with laughter.

“Has anybody given you a tour of our quaint little town yet?” Stiles smiled in response to the sheer joy he was finding in her eyes.

“Nope. You offering?”

“Depends.”

“On what?” Olivia propped her chin up on her hand and Stiles got a rush with the gesture. He liked to google random things and he knew from past google explorations that Olivia and him were exhibiting all the behaviors that came with flirting.

“Will you say yes if I offer?”

“Why don’t you offer and find out?” Stiles stared at her for a long moment, trying to decide if this was a game or not for her, before silently shrugging his shoulders. He spent thirteen years dogging on the heels of Lydia Martin only to be turned down every time – what did he care about dignity and pride?

“Would you like me to take you on a tour of our quaint little down after school?” Stiles offered, immediately sucking in a desperate rush of air in anticipation.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Olivia glanced towards the door before smiling back at him.

“I’d love that,” she replied, getting to her feet. “Meet you out front?”

“What? Yeah, sure. Whatever you want.” Olivia’s eyes were laughing again.

“See you later, Stiles.” Stiles watched her leave with a sigh.

“Nice,” Allison commented, drawing his attention her way. She was smiling slightly and it immediately put Stiles on the defensive.

“What? I’ve got game. I can pick up chicks. See? I just got one.”

Allison rolled her eyes at him.

“It’s not Olivia I’d be worried about,” Allison replied, getting to her feet with a nod in the direction of the packs table.

“Oh.” Stiles could feel the disapproval like a physical hand trying to squeeze every drop of joy it could from him.

“Stiles.” He couldn’t hear his name, but he’d become fairly adept at reading lips and posture in his years as the Sheriff’s kid, and Scott was not happy. 

“Shit,” he swore, clambering to his feet and rushing out the door before Scott or any of the others could get their claws into him, which in most cases would be metaphorical, but when dealing with werewolves…


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t go out with her,” Scott was saying later after cornering Stiles in the boy’s bathroom.

“Just because she was talking to Allison doesn’t make her a murderer,” Stiles retorted, feeling a little annoyed at the role reversal. Granted, when Stiles had been trying to talk Scott out of dating Allison it had been because it was legitimately dangerous.

Stiles couldn’t help but feel like Scott was just being mean.

“It isn’t safe,” Scott stated, following him out of the bathroom and into the halls. “She could be another, you know.”

“Oh yes,” Stiles agreed with a nod of his head. “But before she can become an ex, she must be a girlfriend first.”

“What crawled up his butt and died?” Jackson asked, emerging from the classroom next to Stiles’ locker.

“He’s having a moment,” Stiles replied, genuinely annoyed now. “Can I help you with something?”

Jackson’s eyes narrowed, his fist clenching slightly before he let his tension ease out with a calming breath.

“Hey, cool, self-control, have a cookie,” Stiles commented because he really was in that shitty of a mood. Jackson had been working hard in the past few months to not be a jackass and Stiles was usually more than willing to be the Pavlov to his dog, but not today.

“Jackson,” Lydia’s arrival was probably the only thing that kept Jackson from smacking Stiles. Glaring at him, Jackson locked his fingers with Lydia’s and shook his head.

“Don’t be an idiot, Stalinski,” he stated.

“Hmmmm,” was Lydia’s sage advice as she gave Stiles a look before tugging Jackson off down the hallway.

“Relationship advice from Jackson,” Stiles couldn’t help but be bemused by that. Jackson wasn’t exactly the poster boy for normal reactions, even before he became a werewolf.

“He’s worried,” Scott informed him. “We all are. You’re the only human member of the pack.”

“So? Olivia’s human, too.” Stiles paused. “Wait – she is human, right?”

“Yes, but so are the Argents,” Scott waved off Stiles concern, replacing it with his own. “Besides, like I said, now isn’t exactly the best time.”

“Sometimes life throws lemons in your eyes when you’re not looking,” Stiles shut his locker, turning to face Scott. “You just have to wash the lemon juice out and keep going.”

He walked away before Scott could respond, feeling a spurt of satisfaction when Scott made no move to follow, only muttered, “but that doesn’t even make sense.”

Stiles: 1, Scott: 0.

Score.

 ___________________________________________

Stiles managed to get cornered no less that four times more by everybody else – Lydia even had a second go at him.

Their advice ranged from “Catwoman needs her batman, don’t die” to “Dude.”

Boyd’s conversational skills sucked.

Lydia had been the only halfway encouraging one.

“She seems nice,” had been her comment, her shark-toothed smile making the words sound more like a threat on Olivia’s immortal soul than a compliment.

“Well, I always did have good taste in crushes,” Stiles had replied. Lydia’s smile hadn’t abated and he’d made a hasty retreat before she really started to scare him.

Stiles booked it out of the school after final bell, taking his bag and running, not bothering to stop at his locker for his homework assignments. He had a dozen strange papers and odd assignments as back up and the ever present excuse of ADD to keep teachers from failing him. He could always make it up after his non-date date.

“Hi!” He skidded out the door, smiling widely at Olivia who smiled just as widely back at him. “Ready to go?”

“Sure,” Olivia shouldered her bag, following Stiles to his jeep. He unlocked the passenger side door, pulling it open only to jump back in surprise when he turned to find Isaac had made an appearance when he wasn’t looking.

“Dude,” Isaac smiled blandly at Olivia. “You promised to give me a ride, remember?”

“I did?” Stiles tried to communicate ‘go away’ with his eyes, but either the message wasn’t getting through or Isaac was ignoring him. Stiles was pretty sure it was the latter. “Gee, must have slipped my mind. I’m sure Jackson wouldn’t mind giving you a ride seeing as I currently have other plans.”

Isaac smiled widely in response.

“Jackson’s car is full. He’s giving Lydia and Boyd a ride.”

“Well what about Scott? He’s got his mom’s car,” Stiles trailed off, watching Scott’s car disappear around the corner of the school. “Never mind.”

Stiles stifled the urge to sigh, glancing woefully at Olivia. 

“I don’t suppose you’d take a rain check?” He couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice. Olivia shrugged.

“Why don’t I just go with you?” She offered, climbing inside the jeep and settling herself in the back. “I mean, you can drop Isaac off and then show me the town.”

“What a genius idea,” Stiles stared at her for a moment before turning his gaze to Isaac who was no longer smiling. 

“Stiles,” Isaac warned, but Stiles simply smiled.

“Get in,” he said, walking around to the drivers side.

_________________________________________________ 

Stiles drove through downtown, narrating the sights for Olivia who leaned forward against the driver’s seat to get a better look, causing Stiles’ heartbeat to flutter with every whiff of her shampoo.

“Geezus,” Isaac muttered, glaring at Stiles. He could freakin’ smell the pheromones and it was making him more than a little uncomfortable.

“Oh look, Isaac – it’s your stop,” Stiles parked the jeep on the edge of town near the last bunch of houses before you hit the Reserve. Considering the fact that Stiles could have dropped him off on the complete opposite side of town, he was being surprisingly decent about locations. 

That didn’t stop Isaac from holding a silent eye argument with Stiles.

“Is there something wrong?” Olivia poked her head between the two seats, glancing first to Stiles who quickly pasted a smile on his face before twisting to look at Isaac.

“Isaac thinks you’re here to murder me,” Stiles informed her, ignoring the faint groan coming from Isaac’s side of the car. “Could you tell him you’re not so he’ll leave us alone?”

“What makes you so sure that isn’t my master plan?” Olivia replied. One part of Stiles appreciated her humor, the other part was cursing as Isaac straightened.

“Kidding,” Olivia twisted to look at Isaac again.

“See?” Stiles points out, reaching across Isaac and ignoring his low pitched growl to shove the door open. “All good. You can leave now.”

“You’re impossible,” Isaac stated. Stiles smiled as he leant back.

“Exactly, so why are you fighting me? Go – shoo.”

Isaac moved more out of the shock of being ‘shooed’ than out of actual intention. Shock had him standing on the side of the road, bag in hand, watching as Stiles drove off, alone, with a strange girl, completely unprotected.

He could run after him, but that would be the exact opposite of maintaining his cover. Growling under his breath, Isaac stormed into the woods. Derek was the Alpha – he could deal with this new problem.

_________________________________________________ 

“Sorry about that,” Stiles stated as Olivia crawled in the front seat, settling before buckling her seat belt.

“Your friends are worried about you. It’s sweet,” Olivia smiled again and Stiles bit his bottom lip because he could see the dimples now.

“So,” Olivia smiled wider. “Where’s the best place to get ice cream in this town?”

_________________________________________________ 

“What do you mean, he ditched you? How? Did he physically drag you out of the car?” Scott was freaking out and Isaac was starting to get a headache.

“For the last time, it’s Stiles!” Isaac practically shouted. Scott paused, staring at him expectantly, obviously waiting for a continued explanation, but as far as Isaac was concerned, the fact that it was Stiles was explanation enough. 

“Do you have any idea where they might have gone?” Erica asked. Isaac shrugged in reply.

“If Stiles hormones are anything to go by, a motel.”

“And her?” Lydia interrupted. “What did Olivia smell like?”

“Shampoo,” Isaac replied. “Fruity shampoo.”

“Nice articulation,” Jackson commented from his position sprawled on the couch, Lydia tucked carefully into his side.

“Blow me,” Isaac flipped him off, shooting Scott a warning look at the same time. He was beyond tired of having to explain Stiles place in the real world universe to his best friend who apparently existed on the same plane of dumbass.

“Children, behave,” Peter admonished as he entered the room, silently surveying its occupants.

“Where’s Derek?” Erica asked. Her, Boyd, and Isaac had no obvious negative associations with the man, but Scott, Jackson, and Lydia had enough tension between the three of them to put the rest of them on alert.

“On his way. Where’s the human? The nerdy one?” Lydia made a strangled noise in the back of her throat and Jackson gripped her a little tighter against him.

“Stiles is on a date,” Boyd informed him. Peter arched an eyebrow in surprise.

“Really?” The six of them exchange looks because there’s so many different ways to interpret that statement and none of them are really sure which one was correct. Looking at each other just led to more confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, entering the room a few seconds later, having felt the unease and tension on and off all day. His gaze tripped over the room, narrowing as he noticed the distinct absence of one particular person. “Where’s Stiles?”

“Stiles,” Peter supplied when none of the others opened their mouths. “Is on a date.”

Derek stared at Peter for a moment before turning to look at Lydia. “With who?”

“New girl,” Erica stated, glancing cautiously up at Derek, who stared blankly at the wall for a moment before twisting to glare at all of them.

“And you let him?”

“Stiles is his own person,” Scott defended his friend, completely backtracking from his earlier attitude of ‘we must protect the human at all costs’. “He can make his own decisions.”

“Cause that’s exactly what you were saying five minutes ago,” Isaac pointed out snarkily.

“Do you want us to find him?” Boyd asked, interrupting the glare-off between Isaac and Scott.

Derek thought about it for a few moments before shaking his head.

“Stiles is fine,” he stated. “We need to train.”

“This sucks,” Jackson commented as Derek unceremoniously headed for the back yard, clearly expecting the rest of them to follow. “Stiles gets to go on a date and we get to have to the shit beat out of us. How is this fair?”

“Just think of it as karma for all the years you lived like an asshole,” Erica stated as she trooped past him.

“Bitch,” Jackson grumped with minimal heat. Erica practically purred as she turned her head to smile at him, eyes flashing amber.

“You know it.”

 _________________________________________________

“So tell me about yourself,” Olivia asked as she settled herself on the picnic bench next to Stiles, ice cream cone in hand. Stiles had paid for both over her protests.

“I’m the dude,” he’d informed her solemn-faced. “It’s my societal duty to procure food for my tribe, which consists of you at the moment. Unless you’re a feminist, in which case I’m totally cool with you paying if it makes you feel better.”

Olivia had laughed and let him pay for her cookie dough ice cream cone.

“Seventeen, male,” Stiles felt the need to make that point clear for more reasons than one, the least of which was the fact that it made Olivia smile again. “Uh, Straight A student. Got kicked off the honor roll.”

“What? How? Why? I didn’t even know you could get kicked off of the honor roll.”

“I made an inappropriate speech,” Stiles waved it off. “My dad managed to negotiate my continued attendance of school, but I had to give up academic honors, which was cool because I’m like, totally not in it for the grades.”

“You just like the experience,” Olivia guessed and Stiles nodded enthusiastically. 

“Four years of being constantly belittled and beat down by peers and teachers alike,” he gushed. “My total dream come true.”

Olivia laughed and Stiles added it to the growing list of pros. The biggest con right now was that he was still on the fence as to whether or not she’d try to kill him later on.

“What about you?” He asked. “I know you moved here from New Zeeland and your mother loves whales, but do tell me more.”

“Well, my dad owns his own IT company,” she started. “Which keeps him busy all the time, so I pretty much have free reign to do what I want.”

“Nice,” Stiles complimented, taking note of the dad’s occupation. Allison’s dad sold guns and ergo had a tendency to shoot things. The worst case scenario with Olivia’s dad, so far, was that he’d hack Stiles’ laptop. Not ideal, but preferable over being shot.

“I like music,” Olivia continued, tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling. “I actually sing in a band.”

“Really?” Another thing to be on the fence about. Stiles’ dad claimed he was a good singer and Stiles’ had grown up listening to butchered versions of every classic rock song ever. He reserved the right to remain doubtful due to personal experience.

“Really. We have a gig on Friday, you should come.”

Opportunity for a second date, Stiles thought, perking up. Don’t mind if I do.

“What time should I pick you up?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, sorry! My internet stopped working on Thursday and I didn't get it fixed until Friday night and then there was a birthday party and alcohol and I didn't remember this until my hangover wore off and that took a long time. Again, sorry! Hope you enjoy the belated offering!

Stiles peeked cautiously into his bedroom upon his arrival home. In the past three months the pack had worked through a lot of their personal issues. While it was nice, it had also led to a lack of personal space.

Stiles was cool with the whole ‘scenting’ thing, as Scott had explained. Touching each other reaffirmed their pack scent which reaffirmed their pack bond which made them less killing machine and more cuddly monsters.

But no personal space also meant a lot of random surprise visits, like Derek.

Who was sitting on his usual chair, flipping through one of Stiles’ larger volumes about Lycanthropy.

“Derek, nice of you to drop by,” he greeted the Alpha, tossing his backpack on the bed. “Can I get you something drink? Water, perhaps? I swear I saw a puddle next to the front door which normal people usually enter another persons home through.”

Derek arched one eyebrow, staring passively at Stiles through his rant, waiting until it was done to calmly close the book.

“Finished?” Stiles took a moment to think about it before nodding. Derek waited a beat, knowing from past experience that Stiles was never done talking, and bit back a sigh when Stiles immediately opened his mouth again.

“Look, I’m safe, she didn’t try to kill me, I finally found a girl who isn’t put off by my nerdhood, and I have a second date with her on Friday, so please, just, don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Derek questioned, staring steadily at him. 

“Be…you.” Derek’s brow furrowed lightly at Stiles vague gesture, confused by the statement and also inexplicably mildly offended.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The end is nigh, the end is nigh, yah! We’re all going to die,” Stiles obediently elaborated.

Offended, Derek decided. He was definitely offended.

“I do not talk like that,” Stiles’ disbelief was obvious in both expression and scent. As per usual, Derek found himself scowling at the irritating human.

“You know it’s not smart, right?” Stiles gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at Derek.

“She’s not Allison!” He snapped out. “Her dad owns an IT company and her mother fornicates with whales. She’s perfectly normal!”

Derek cringed slightly and Stiles rethought his last statement.

“Mostly normal,” he amended. 

“Fine,” Derek’s jaw was clenched tight which really didn’t make the word any more believable. “Do what you want.”

“Thank you!” Stiles called out, unsurprised when the werewolf disappeared out the window rather than bother with a door.

“Freakin’ werewolves,” he grumbled, settling himself at his desk and turning on his computer. He had googling to do.  
\---------------------------------------------------

Stiles was almost grateful when Scott, Lydia, and Jackson all crowded into the jeep with him on Friday.

His loud sigh was the only sign that he found this whole situation ridiculous.

“I googled her, guys,” he informed them. “Everything checks out.”

“Facebook stalking is not an effective background check,” Lydia countered. “We’re coming with you. Besides, I want to hear her sing.”

“No mocking,” Stiles instructed, fixing Jackson with a harsh look. 

“Dude, I’m not going to pretend she doesn’t suck,” Jackson replied. Stiles narrowed his eyes further.

“I’ll make sure he behaves,” Lydia promised when the staring contest showed no signs of letting up. “Just drive already.”  
\---------------------------------------------------

Olivia was dressed in fishnets, jean shorts, a tank top, and a vest when Stiles picked her up.

“Trying too hard,” Lydia diagnosed impassively, causing Jackson to laugh and Stiles to growl.

“Be nice,” Scott reminded them. “This is Stiles first date.”

“Second,” Stiles corrected, eyes locked on the approaching Olivia. “Ice cream was the first date.”

“Hey,” Olivia greeted, climbing into the passenger seat and glancing behind her at the others. “Hi! You guys coming to the show?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Lydia smiled charmingly. “What’s the name of your band?”

“Seven,” Olivia replied, her leg tapping an excited rhythm on the floorboard. “Cause there were originally seven members. But Jude quit and Rog is in rehab, so there’s actually only five right now.”

“Rehab,” Lydia repeated, spearing the back of Stiles head with a look he can imagine perfectly in his head.

“You okay?” Stiles asked after an awkward silence. 

“Hmmm?” Olivia turned her head from the window to smile at him. “Sorry – I get excited before a gig. A little spastic, really. ADD in overdrive.”

“You have ADD?” Stiles twisted slightly to look at her in surprise. Nowhere on her Facebook profile had it ever been mentioned.

“Yeah. I was on medication for it for a while but my dad made me stop when he found me standing over his bed with a carving knife.”

Awkward didn’t even begin to describe the silence in the car.

“It’s okay,” Olivia assured them. “I wasn’t doing anything with it except holding it.”

“Comforting,” Jackson stated with absolute insincerity before leaning towards Scott. “You have Derek on speed dial, right?”

“I have ADD, too,” Stiles offered into the silence. 

“Adderall or Ridilin?” Olivia questioned.

“Adderall,” Stiles supplied. 

“No side effects?”

“Funny taste in my mouth sometimes, but can’t complain.”

“Ever gone on a bender?” Olivia’s eyes were dancing again and Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course.”

“I had a bender once where I repainted the entire house while my parents were gone for the weekend.”

“What color?” Stiles asked.

“Pink.” Even Jackson chuckled a little bit at that.

“I disassembled the microwave and put it back together,” Stiles bragged.

“Did it work?” Jackson asked from the backseat, his tone making it clear he felt the answer was no.

“Mostly,” Stiles answered. “But everything tasted like burritos so my dad ended up buying a new one.”  
\---------------------------------------------------

Olivia hugged Stiles before disappearing in the back, leaving Scott to drag him to an empty table.

“Lot of people,” Scott murmured, scanning the area carefully. 

“Spot any serial killers yet?” Stiles deadpanned but Scott totally missed the joke. Without Allison around to go ‘protective mode’ on, he’d defaulted to Stiles. 

“Here,” Jackson shoved a drink in his hands, pulling out a chair for Lydia before plopping down in his own seat. “When does this thing start?”

“Seven,” Lydia replied. “We’ve got ten minutes.”

“Did you spit in this?” Stiles asked Jackson, staring at the red liquid for any suspicious food particles.

“You wish,” Jackson snorted, grunting when Lydia elbowed him pointedly. “No.”

“Twenty-bucks says she sounds like a dying whale,” Jackson gave up on being subtle seven minutes later as the band started to form up on stage. Nobody took him up on the bet, mostly out of deference for Stiles’ crush and not because of any diehard belief that she’d sound good.

Guitars clanged noisily as the band tuned and the drummer went through his paces. 

“Hey,” Stiles ignored the wincing of the werewolves, sitting up straighter as he saw Olivia pick up one of the guitars. “I didn’t know she could play guitar.”

“You learn something new every day,” Lydia stared at the stage, fingers tapping on the table top. “I wonder what they’ll open with.”  
\---------------------------------------------------

“Wow.” Stiles blinked, jaw dropping automatically as soon as Olivia opened her mouth.

“Geez,” Scott was staring at the stage, eyes wide in surprise.

“She’s good,” Lydia stated.

“Really good,” even Jackson agreed as Olivia belted out another line of the song.

“Awesome,” Stiles was in awe, watching her strut across the stage, make loud demands of the crowd. It made his heart sort of flutter in his chest.

The band switched singers for the next song, the male guitarist singing an Offspring song while playing the shit out of the guitar but Stiles eyes were stuck on Olivia. He was silently praying that she wasn’t a potential serial killer because she was, quite possibly, the coolest girl he’d ever met.

Barring Lydia cause Lydia was her own brand of kickass.  
\---------------------------------------------------

The band went on break after six songs and Olivia came bounding out of the back to visit Stiles.

“What’d you think?” She asked, covered in sweat and gulping water from a bottle and looking so utterly oomph it made Stiles feel like he’d been smacked over the head.

“You are awesome,” he declared, going with honesty. “I mean, wow. When you said you could sing, I didn’t realize you could sing.”

She laughed at him, reaching up to ruffle his slightly too long hair.

“Any song you want us to play?” She asked, trembling with energy. 

“You do requests?” Stiles replied, surprised. Olivia grinned at him oddly and it took him a second to place it as shy.

“For the right people,” she stated and Stiles could definitely see the hint of a blush now, which just made him even more light-headed.

“Play something funny,” he blurted impulsively before hastily covering with, “but only if you want to.”

Olivia’s eyes were shining with laughter.

“No problem. One funny song coming up.” And then she kissed Stiles on the cheek, blushing again before she quickly disappeared backstage leaving Stiles stuck on stun.

Scott found him shortly after the next set started and a quick sniff of the air around his cheek clued him in on why Stiles was just standing there with a dumbass smile on his face.

“Come on,” he tugged Stiles back towards the table, depositing him there with a disgruntled grunt.

“What’s wrong with him?” Lydia asked even as Jackson’s nostrils flared.

“Warm-up to first base,” Jackson replied. “Chick kissed him.”

“Olivia,” Stiles interjected, staring at the stage and making a happy noise in the back of his throat. “Her name is Olivia.”

“Geez,” Jackson couldn’t even tease Stiles; he was so far gone it wasn’t even funny.

The song that the band was playing ended and they segued seamlessly into the most epic song ever.

“No way,” Scott straightened in his seat even as Stiles started laughing. “Seriously man? Seriously?”

“Dude, what is this shit?” Jackson questioned, making a face as he managed to pick out bits and pieces of pop culture.

“The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny,” Scott, Stiles, and surprisingly Lydia all answered at once. All three boys stared at Lydia, who shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s a funny song,” she defended. “Even if I don’t understand half of what they’re talking about.”  
\---------------------------------------------------

Stiles dropped the pack off first, a move they allowed only because Olivia was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

Waking her up was surprisingly easy. The second Stiles parked in front of her house, she was upright.

“I had a great time tonight,” he informed her, cursing at himself because, really, is there anything more clichéd after a date?

Olivia smiled at him, though, and he didn’t give a shit because she was gorgeous when she smiled.

“I’m glad. See you tomorrow?” She chewed on her bottom lip, peering up at him with puppy dog eyes that he should be immune to by now because, hello, Scott – but he still went a little goofy.

“Uh, huh,” he replied, words literally failing to form inside of his mouth or his brain for that matter. Mostly all he was thinking was ‘gah.’

He watched her walk up to her door, waving when she waved at him before disappearing inside. 

The second she was out of sight, he realized in addition to words, his brain had forgotten how to breath.

“Omigah,” he croaked, sucking air into his lungs as he turned his gaze forward and stared blankly out the front windshield.

Maybe he should have kissed her. She’d kissed him on the cheek before and maybe it was like tag – maybe he was supposed to tag her next, you know, with an actual kiss on the lips, but it was only their second date.

And she’d kissed him. So it was definitely his turn to make the next move.

Yeah, next time, he’d kiss her. She’d open the door and climb inside the jeep and he’d lean over, close his eyes, and just do it.

“Stiles?” 

“Olivia,” Stiles breathed, turning towards the passenger side of the car, lips puckering to deliver that fateful first kiss.

“Stiles!”

“What?” Stiles startled backwards, blinking rapidly and gaping at the decidedly not Olivia form occupying his passenger seat.

“Derek,” he stared at the Alpha werewolf who was giving him that look that Stiles had learned to interpret as ‘what-the-fudge?’.

“Oh god,” Stiles breathed, realizing how close he’d come to kissing Derek. “Oh God, I think I’m going to be sick.”

“That bad?” Derek questioned and Stiles had to swallow to keep the bile down.

“Oh no, it was great,” he stated but his voice was totally choked on account of the whole bile thing. “Fantastic. What do you want?”

Derek gave him another look and Stiles had to feel it because he honestly couldn’t look Derek in the face right now.

“Scott wanted to make sure Olivia didn’t murder you,” Derek informed him.

“For Gods sake,” Stiles recovered slightly, annoyance bolstering his straining stomach. “It’s been five minutes.”

“It’s been thirty,” Derek corrected. “You didn’t answer your texts.”

“Oh.” Stiles was surprised to see the time on the dash and realize he’d been sitting in the driveway of his potential girlfriends home for thirty minutes daydreaming.

“Well, as you can see, I’m fine. You can go now.” Derek didn’t say anything, just sat there staring at him with his creepily blank expression until Stiles finally sighed.

“Do you need something?” Derek blinked in response, opening his mouth before shutting it with a shake of his head and exiting the car, making a completely unnecessary sound of frustration as he disappeared into the night, like some emotionally constipated super hero. 

If Derek was a superhero, did that make the rest of them his sidekicks? Stiles wondered how many side kicks a super hero needed before everybody got upgraded to hero status. Like, what were the rules? More than eight and everybody gets the super hero cookie?

Stiles phone rang while he was lost in thought and he answered it without really paying attention.

“Stiles.” It was with a start that Stiles realized he was still sitting in Olivia’s driveway and that Derek was still watching him.

“Shit,” he swore, fumbling to start his jeep. “I’m going! I’m going! Geezus – do you seriously have nothing better to do than stalk me?”

Derek made another aggravated sound before hanging up.

“Rude,” Stiles muttered.


End file.
